Fotografía
by AniiCross
Summary: Universo Alterno. - Un descuido y termino en más líos de los que me gustaría admitir.


Era el peor día de mi vida hasta ahora, había estado trabajando por dos días, apenas durmiendo unas cuatro horas, le estaba dedicando mucho esfuerzo tenia muchas esperanzas en este nuevo juego que habíamos estado haciendo, era una excelente oportunidad de proyecto y aparte de que si salía según lo planeado podríamos venderlo a un precio bastante considerable y podríamos empezar nuestra propia marca y por ende nuestra propia empresa, luego vendría fundar la empresa que por el momento la mantenía inexistente pero estaba ya la base y podríamos oficiarla si todo resultaba favorable al final. Lo que era horrible era que por estar cansado olvide la libreta en la cual había estado apuntando todo tipo de ideas y misiones para nuestro juego y lo que era aun peor es que en esa maldita libreta tenia de separador la foto de la chica que me robaba el aliento y se adueñaba de mis perversiones, cuando apenas note que no traía conmigo la maldita libreta, salí corriendo del salón de clases ante el grito furioso de mi profesor pero poco me valió, recordaba todo acerca de mi trabajo para el videojuego pero la foto esa si que jamás tendría repuesto, mi chica estaba en el techo el viento soplaba fuertemente así que sujetaba su cabello y sonreía, lo que mas me encantaba de esa foto aparte de su sonrisa eran las nubes de fondo mis dos vistas mas preciadas juntas en una sola fotografía, me había sacado un buen dinero Sai cuando me la vendió e incluso hubiera pagado mas si así me lo pedía, esa fotografía lo valía.

Cuando llegue, ya alguien había recogido mi libreta y la estaba hojeando, me apresure y le grite sofocado por correr por casi todo el campus de la universidad, la chica me miro burlona.

-Vaya que es inesperado, el chico genio enamorado de la chica mas temible de la universidad. Y tengo que decir que tienes una imaginación muy rara.

-Es un trabajo, no es imaginación.

-Pero no has negado que te gusta Temari Subaku No, que tan decidido estas a no decirle que te gusta.

-Lo suficiente por el momento, que quieres.

-Vamos realmente crees que quiero algo de ti.- cuando la mire escéptico sonrió -Bien, necesito que hagas unos cuantos trabajos que necesito entregar para poder graduarme, viniendo de la mente mas brillante de la universidad de Konoha no creo que sea muy difícil para ti.

-Bien, pero primero entrégame la libreta y la fotografía.

-Que me da la confianza de que al dártelo no te retractaras y no cumplirás para mi, sabes cariño no soy tan idiota.- Me reí ya que ella misma se había dicho idiota y ni siquiera lo noto.

-Necesito la libreta por mi trabajo y no es negociable

-Bien- me arrojo la libreta

-En cuanto a esto- agito la fotografía -Se quedara conmigo en cuanto acabes con mis proyectos te lo entregare.

-Que es lo que tienes que entregar- no estaba muy feliz que digamos al ser chantajeado por algo tan trivial y yo que decía que esas estúpidas escenas de manga jamás suceden en la vida real.

-Vamos cariño te lo entregare en mi clase, ya esta apunto de iniciar mi siguiente clase.-

Metí la libreta en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y mis manos las metí a las bolsas de la parte de enfrente mientras caminaba detrás de ella con indiferencia, cuando llegamos al salón me quede recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras la miraba aburrido como buscaba entre sus cosas en la mochila, sus compañeros empezaban a llegar así que me hice a un lado para dejarles el acceso libre a mis superiores, yo solo era un mocoso de primero y ellos eran de tercero. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad salió con una hoja arrugada y un poco sucia supongo de maquillaje, empecé a ver los temas que debería apresurarme a realizar, cuando la sentí tomar mi brazo y acariciarlo de arriba a bajo.

-Gracias por ser tan complaciente y paciente cariño, eres el mejor.

-Si de nada- dije secamente levantando mi vista exasperado y encontrándome con unos preciosos ojos verdes con mirada fiera, viendo la escena que protagonizaba con mi interlocutora. Suspire e hice una mueca de desagrado hacia la mujer que aun sostenía mi brazo -para cuando lo necesitas, aunque tratare de entregarlo a mas tardar mañana.

-Vaya que eres bueno, y no lo digo por el trabajo no por nada eres el mas listo de la universidad- le di una mirada de no entiendo de que carajos me hablas- Hablo de disimular muy bien, ya que acaba de pasar la chica que te gusta y tu ni reaccionaste ni siquiera a su agria mirada, ¿Qué le vez, por cierto?.-

-No es tu problema, y si me permites me largare ahora

-Oh… Claro cariño.- la vi intentando besarme e hice a un lado mi rostro con evidente disgusto y apenas logro alcanzarme parte de la mandíbula, como hice mi rostro hacia el salón vi a toda la clase puesta su atención en nosotros, vi unos rostros sorprendidos de parte de los chicos junto con otros de alegría y en el caso de las chicas era rostro de sorpresa y de burla. Suspire de nuevo y me largue de ese lugar, me fui directo a la biblioteca y me salte el resto de las clases para terminarlo cuanto antes.

Para mi completa satisfacción termine antes del fin de mi ultima clase, fui mi salón y recogí mi mochila para después apresurarme y encontrarme con la chica, como aun estaban en clases espere a un lado del salón en lo que salían, tardaron quince minutos en salir, salió justamente después de Temari y se aseguro de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara.

-Vaya que no puedes estar sin mi cariño, vamos tengamos una cita.

-Tenemos un.-no dejo que terminara de hablar y tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

-Vamos cariño hablemos en privado.- me arrastro a una cafetería medianamente alejada de la universidad -aquí preparan el mejor capuchino de la ciudad, pide lo que quieras yo invito.

-¿Que planeas?.- dije ya harto -Ya tengo tus trabajos los hice medianamente decentes para que no sospechen pero si para que te gradúes -me miro sorprendida y no pude evitar sonreír -Ya he hecho trabajos así para unos compañeros.

-Para ser el mas listo no eres un gruñón antisocial como normalmente son los genios. Tu pareces una persona normal.

-Soy una persona normal. Y contesta a mi pregunta que pretendes exhibiéndote conmigo frente a toda tu clase que es sorprendentemente la misma de Temari.

-Que te gusta de ella.- La mire fastidiado. -Bien.- Sonrió coquetamente mientras tomaba mi mano

-Busco darle celos a mi pesado exnovio no quiere estar conmigo y tampoco quiere que este con nadie mas, pretendía besarte para mostrarle que puedo tener a cualquiera que yo quiera, pero tu no eres cualquiera, es una pena, se me vino el teatro a bajo con él, pero ya que haz rechazado a una de las chicas mas lindas de ultimo grado te haz dado a conocer el día de hoy, resulta que nos han filmado.-

La mire horrorizado y quite bruscamente mi mano de entre las suyas.

Me talle las manos con fuerza en los ojos tratando de calmar mi enojo, es una chica, no puedo gritarle a una chica, no puedo golpear una chica, no puedo enojarme con una chica. Repetí el mantra de mi padre en mi mente.

-Aquí están tus trabajos- empuje la carpeta a su lado de la mesa -Tómalo por favor, regrésame lo que es mío y desaparece de mi vida.

-Vamos cariño, no es tan malo.- quite mis manos de la mesa y la mire con furia. Eso pareció asustarla ya que saco la foto y me la lanzo después de tomar la carpeta de la mesa y largarse de ahí.

La mire con un poco de tristeza ya que la había arrugado, la daño. Quizás podría sobornar a Sai con una cita con Ino si me hacia un cuadro de la foto, sus pinturas son perfectas. La guarde en mi libreta de siempre y saque mi lapicero quizás podría aprovechar un poco mientras aun seguía en la cafetería, no quería ir a mi casa y estaba evitando la llamada de los chicos desde que salí de la clase del profesor de administración.

-Shikamaru- levante la vista ante el dulce llamado de mi nombre y me asombre de ver a Hinata. -Naruto a estado preocupado por ti y mas después de que se esparciera el rumor de que estas saliendo con una chica de tercero y no es Temari.

-No estoy saliendo con ella, me quito mi cuaderno donde tengo todos los avances del juego y la fotografía de Temari, bueno mas bien la encontró y me soborno para que le haga sus trabajos para graduarse y en el transcurso me utilizo de conejillo de indias para darle celos a su patético ex.- No me sorprendió que ella no tartamudeara conmigo ya que solo se pone nerviosa a tal extremo con Naruto a pesar de que llevan ya un mes saliendo.

-Es por eso que te haz saltado todas clases.- asentí y luego me percate de que estaba uniformada con la ropa del local

-No sabia que tenias trabajo de medio tiempo.- es decir era de las chicas mas adineradas de la ciudad.

-Papá, me a cortado un poco el presupuesto porque se entero que tengo novio.- Le di una sonrisa de consuelo. -Además Naruto a entrado a trabajar conmigo también, de hecho ya viene retrasado-

-Nada inusual en el- ambos reímos.

-Deberías pedir algo mas y quedarte un rato mas de tiempo, quizás te lleves una buena sorpresa.

-Lo ultimo que quiero son mas sorpresas me eh levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy.

-Entonces un té esta bien?- Sonreí.

-Esta bien-

Arroje de mala gana la libreta al otro lado de la mesa y después saque de mi mochila el tablero de shogi portátil que siempre tenia conmigo, acomode mis fichas y cuando vi la libreta en la mesa la guarde de mala gana en la mochila diciendo en voz alta que suficientes problemas me había traído el día de hoy, escuche una risa a mi espalda pero no quise voltear a ver quien se burlaba de mi por hablar solo.

-Su té, caballero. ¿Requiere de algo mas.?- Levante la vista del tablero para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes que me dejan idiotizado. A diferencia de la vez que nos vimos en su salón de clases en la universidad su mirada era curiosa. Solo negué con la cabeza. Pero ella levanto perfecta ceja y sonrió de lado y yo abrí un poco la boca embobado con ese gesto. -Que tal mi numero de teléfono y otra foto- cuando dijo eso mi mente quedo en blanco y creo que el resto de mi también ya que se reía ligeramente de mi.

-Puedo explicar lo de la foto.-

-Oh… Enserio.

-No. Realmente no. – ella rio por ello también. -Tu amiga es una chismosa- mi voz salió algo furiosa y ella borro esa sonrisa para mi y me arrepentí de ello enseguida.

-No es mi amiga es solo una insufrible compañera mas de la universidad y ella no me dijo nada en absoluto, fue Naruto quien entro gritando a la cocina que era increíble que ya tuvieras novia y no fuera yo y que llevabas desde inicio de año con esa fotografía mía y que la primera vez que te pregunto por eso le dijeras que yo era tu futura esposa, solo que aun no sabia, vaya no sabia que ya estaba incluso comprometida.- puso sus manos en las caderas en busca de una explicación y mientras solo podía pensar en matar a Naruto. Como no dije nada extendió una mano hacia mi y la mire sin entender. -Dame la fotografía.- pidió con fiereza, mi día si podía estar mas jodido. Suspire resignado y desganado, tome el cuaderno donde siempre la guardaba y se la entregue sin querer mirarla. -Esperaba algo mas…

-¿Comprometedor?-pregunte casi con temor y ella sonrió de nuevo hacia mi y me quede otra vez idiotizado lo que hizo mas grande su sonrisa, trague saliva y me arme de valor. -Me gustas, me gustas para algo serio, para algo de toda una vida, no es cosa del momento, no sabría como explicarte que es todo esto pero lo que siento es real y se que no es un simple enamoramiento de adolescencia.- ahí estaba por fin lo dije, no había nada que ocultar ella sabia que tenia una fotografía suya por lo cual no era difícil asumir que era debido a que me atraía, aunque lo mío era mas que una simple atracción.

-¿Porque te gusto?.- se atrevió a preguntar y yo valientemente le conteste.

-Te lo diría pero. -Sonreí -Eso amerita una cita- La mire y vi sonreír de igual manera.

-Vaya que si eres listo, Nara.- eso ensancho mi sonrisa

-¿Eso es un si?-

-Prepárate por que nuestra cita va a ser un fastidio.- sonreí de nuevo mientras la veía marcharse y darme de nuevo la fotografía.


End file.
